Ghosts From The Past
by BlueIce
Summary: Yamato is having weird dreams and visions about Ancient Egypt. What do these dreams mean? And why is he having them? Do they concerne him as well? warnings: yaoi, Taito, Takari, maybe other couple if they come along and violence, please R&R!
1. Visions Of Red

Disclaimer= none of this is mine, except the fic itself --- Normal --- 2 90 2001-11-03T00:19:00Z 2001-11-03T01:49:00Z 3 1075 6129 --- 51 12 7526 9.2812 14 

Disclaimer= none of this is mine, except the fic itself

Teti= I think this is just another story I begin and never finish -___- oh, well, I'll try as hard as I can to write more often but school just keeps me really really busy. Damn homework. Anyway, this is one of those "I had an image of this" stories I always tend to have. This idea plopped into my head after watching an episode of 'Relic Hunter' and, after discussing about it with my English best friend, clow-mistress-sakura (go read her fics NOW!), she was so enthusiast about the whole thing that convinced me write it as soon as possible ^__^ Luv ya Sandra-chan! This fic is dedicated to you! 

There's a thing you have you know, that maybe I'll use true Egyptian in this as well. How? I have a friend who understands Ancient Egyptian, incredible but true, it amazes me when she speaks it; so I'll see if she translates for me some sentences.

Now, I know you didn't pay attention to all of this babbling, but I had to say it, and now onto the fic!

Oh, a last thing; warning: yaoi, Taito, which means uke Yamato ( I hate Yamachis or every couple with my Matt as the seme), Takari, violence and blood. This deserves a full R rating…

GHOSTS FROM THE PAST

Visions of Red

"You are mine Princess, remember, you were and will always be mine, and it's with the power of Seth that I reclaim you as my eternal consort, in this world and in the Beyond…"

_"It's written in the Holy Papyruses that Darkness will enslave Light, until Absolute Love will defeat the Despair and establish the Equilibrium again"_

_The Darkness is above the Light, above the Light, above the Light, above the Light…_

"AAAhhhh!!!!!" Ishida Yamato shouted in terror, sweating hard.

'What was that dream? My gosh, what a nightmare…thank God it was all a nightmare…'

Those were the thoughts of the blonde soon after if was awake. Damn, what a dream! He could still see the images floating clearly in his mind, the priest, the Book of Dead, the dark room were they were consummating the sacrifice; he could even smell the dizzy scent of incense and, what was that heavy odour? Lotus maybe.

It was all so real, but what made him feel bad about the whole thing was that they were talking in Ancient Egyptian, Hieratic to be exact. And that he could understand them. 

But he shrugged that upsetting thought away; after all, nobody knows what dream can mean or do; they're just the unconscious part of the brain who works without a logic; things that happen in dreams often reflect what are the deepest feeling of a person and play things that minds have erased or have forgotten of. If this was the truth, did it mean that that dream meant something in particular?

No, who am I kidding? I have never been in Egypt, never talked Egyptian or even liked Egypt at all. All that sand, the desert…

Come on Yamato! That's just a dream, are you scared of a dream? An imaginary thing, an illusion? No, so get up and forget about this night!

Even with this encouraging himself, he still couldn't be comfortable; Yamato had always been very sensitive and things like that, visions, premonitions, upset him. To clear his mind and shrug the image of sacrifice away, he decided to have a cold shower; showers always made him feel better.

He strip out of his underwear and entered in the shower, where he put the temperature on cold. Oh yeah, that was perfect, so relaxing, so peaceful, so…

He never had the time to finish his thought, because the phone (damn it!) decided to ring just then. His father wasn't at home, so he had to answer to the bloody machine and, sighing and cursing, went to the living room with only a towel on his hips.

"Moshi moshi, Ishida residence, Yamato's speaking" he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey onii-chan, it's me, Takeru" his brother announced, then added, feeling that his brother was nervous "Yama, are you feeling okay? You don't sound fine. Did I call in a bad time?"

"No, it's just that I didn't sleep well last night. Just a bit tired, that's all. And not, you didn't call in a bad time" he lied "I was just going to have a shower"

"Good to hear you're fine" Takeru sighed in relief "look, me and Hikari are having a party at her house, you know, to, well, celebrate our engagement" the fifteen year old blond blushed at the thought of his fiancé "and we were wondering if you and your band could play for us"

Yamato smiled; it was since he was thirteen that he suspected that the strong bond between his brother and Taichi's little sister went beyond friendship, and he was glad that Takeru had finally admitted his love for her, making them extremely happy.

Suddenly the blond froze. His brother had got the love of his life, but him? There was no way _he _could love him back. Yes, that's right. He, Yamato Ishida, was gay. The eighteen year old had discovered his sexual preferences back in the Digital World, when he first met the boy who became his most absolute joy and his most deep despair. He often fought with him, just to bury his growing feelings for him, but those fights made only understand him that he was madly in love with this boy; with every touch shared with him, even a punch or a kick, he felt in heaven. But those feelings were wrong, so he never told Taichi the truth. Yes, Taichi, his best friend.

Sick isn't it? Or at least this was what Yamato thought .

"Yamato, hey Yamato are you there? Hello, Earth to Yamato, can you hear me?"

"Uh? Oh sorry Takeru, I just zoned off" Yamato excused himself "so, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you could play at my and Hikari's party in two weeks" Takeru repeated

"Of course otouto-chan, I'll show you what I can do! Your party will be great with our music" Yamato grinned

"Modest as ever" Takeru smiled "anyway thanks, you know this means very much for me"

"Don't mention it, for my brother everything" Yamato declared truthfully.

"Arigatou Yama, I love you" his brother told him "Bye"

"I love you too TK, bye" after that Yamato hung up.

Yamato went back in the bathroom and entered the shower for the second time that morning. He closed his eyes, and suddenly an image flushed his mind.

A red thing, red like the blood. It looked like a sceptre, but there were some differences, though. Weird symbols. Symbols he had never seen before. Then, a light, two red, wide, bloody eyes. And a laugh, an horrific laugh. Then someone spoke, his voice sounding seep and far.

"You're mine, you were and you'll always be. You belong to me. The time for re-union is coming closer. Soon we'll be one again. Soon…"

Then Yamato screamed, screamed for all he was worthy; a long, thrilling, narrow scream; he opened his eyes and found the wall all covered up in blood; and there was drawn the symbol he had seen in his mind.

When another scream escaped from his lips, Yamato's body couldn't stand anymore that pressure and the boy fainted, the white of his skin producing a dark contrast with the bloody red the surrounded hid unconscious body.

End of Chapter One

© Teti Ishida, November 3rd 2001, 2.43 a.m.

Teti= that's all for now, liked it? Not liked it? Want me to continue this saga or to drop it off 'cause it sucks? You only have to tell me using the button at the bottom of this page. Constructive criticism is accepted, even flames, 'cause they'll make me laugh and will be used to cook loads of yummy food, which means pasta, pizza and chips ^___^ God, I'm thinking about food at 2 a.m. in the night…


	2. He's Calling

Disclaimer= see chapter one please, I'm not in the mood of making one 

Teti= 6 reviews so far, good, I expected less ^__^ anyway, sorry for the long waiting, but, as I said in chapter 3 of "Never Give Up", I'm waiting for my friend to find me something about Ancient Egypt. Unfortunately, I won't use Egyptian, because she said she can't translate that quote I gave her . damn Anck, I counted on you! Anyway, you won't be reading it, so I'm not worried if tomorrow at school I'll have a bad surprise for this comment ^__~ when will you buy a computer?!

If anyone wants to give me some advices about Egyptian Gods and their worship, they're the welcome

For Evi= see, I've posted chapter 2, so don't hurt me please  V^o^V

At this very moment I'm not at school (thank God), so expect me, maybe, to post chapter 4 of "Never Give Up" too, if I can this morning or this afternoon

Oh, I forgot to say that this won't be a Sora-bashing fic… I'm surprised with myself… but still, Sora won't appear very often, so it's the same for me ^__^

Enjoy chapter 2 of "Ghosts from the Past"!!

GHOSTS FROM THE PAST 

He's Calling

Kami-sama, that was a dream or what? Good grief, what a dream… 

Yamato woke up relieved, it was only a nightmare. The previous night, Takeru's phone call, and then the blood in the shower, and _those eyes_…

The blonde shivered. Those eyes were the scariest thing he had ever seen, or rather, dreamed. So red, but not a nice, light red; it was almost crimson, like the colour of stagnated blood. _No, stop thinking about blood_.

He suddenly felt very cold, as if he was wearing nothing at all. Funny thing, he had his warmer pyjamas on, so, how could he feel cold? But then something hit him… the bed was very uncomfortable, he felt like he had slept on the floor…

He opened up his eyes, scared, very scared. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he _knew _why he felt that way. _No, no, no, this can't be happening, no it was only a nightmare, how could it be real?_

It was real. He was lying naked in the shower tube, but on the wall there was no trace of the blood that covered it before._ Weird, I have to have imagined it, yeah, that's it, I only imagined it_

He tried to calm himself, and maybe he did. But still, he was a little frightened. What if what he had seen, the blood and the eyes, were real?

Yamato pushed away those thoughts from his mind and, finally, had a long, relaxing, shower.

He went out from the bedroom and discovered that it was 11 o' clock. He had been unconscious for a hour. Only an hour, but to him it looked like the eternity.

He checked if there were any messages for him on the  answering machine. None, he had been lucky. If anyone he knew had tried to phone him, they would have left a message.

He went  to his bedroom and dressed himself quickly. It was Saturday and he had to practise with his band at 11.30. If he arrived late, Akira, Yukata and Takashi would have ripped his head off. They had a big gig in a few weeks and had to practise a lot to make a great show. Plus, he had to tell his musician friends they had to play at his brother's party and they had to find new songs for the event.

He had something in his mind, but he thought that the songs he had picked weren't suitable for an engagement party, so he had decided to leave his brother choose them.

He picked his bass guitar, his jacket and closed the house's door behind himself. Then the blonde started walking to the shed where he had to practise.

It was a warm winter day. There was a nice wind which was moving the few leaves left on the trees. Some late comer birds were resting on the dark branches, as if they were not ready yet to migrate to South.

Everything was so peaceful, and the teenage blonde felt more calm than thirty minutes ago. It was like all of his problems were slowly drifting away with the wind.

_Remember, you're mine, you were meant to be mine even before you were conceived, you were mine, you're mine, you will always belong to me. You are a part of me._

Yamato froze. That voice again. Those words again. _No, no, no.  Not again. _ That voice. The owner of that voice… was the owner of those eyes. Those eyes meant blood.

_Mine…forever and ever…_

_Yours…forever and ever…_

_Mine…forever and ever…_

_Yours forever and ever…_

"STOP IT!!!!!!!" Yamato screamed, his head in his hands. People looked funny at him, but he didn't care; he only wanted it to stop. _Please, please, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mine…mine, Princess, mine…forever…_

_Yours…yours, Master, yours…forever…_

_No…fight it Princess, fight it, fight it!!!!!_

Now there was another voice. Before he heard only a low, horrific voice of what looked like an old man, and the other who probably belonged to a girl about his age. But now, there was a young man's voice, soft, caring… He almost froze… he knew this voice… it remembered him of someone, yet he didn't remember who. It was almost if this someone was from another time, another place, so far, far away from him, from another life.

Now, that's funny! Another life? Oh come on, he didn't believe in reincarnation, how could he know someone from another life? This went beyond the absurd.

He tried to push those words away from his mind, but it was easier say it than do it. They were always booming in his brain, sometimes quieter, sometimes louder. He felt like his head was going to explode. But then, everything stopped. Died away. Suddenly. He felt now deaf. It was like nothing had ever happened.

He tried to recover from the shock and went to practise. Hoping that everything had finished. To not have to hear those voice never again.

_I'm yours, wait for me, I'm coming…you're close…I miss you…I'm coming Master…_

He surprised himself murmur. _OH NO! Now even my mouth betrays me! _

It was like he couldn't control his body anymore. His mouth was telling words he wasn't thinking. His legs were moving of their own will and were taking him away from his way. 

_Coming…close…missed you…_

He continued talking and walking, then he stopped seeing. It wasn't like he was blind. He saw. Only he saw something that wasn't there before. There was a big river, blue and green, some big exotic trees and a vast sandy lowland. Now, it wasn't vast. It was immense. A desert. Wait, how could there be a desert in the middle on Tokyo? And the river?? And those exotic plants??

They were all answers to whom he couldn't an answer. 

Slowly, he felt his mind going blank. He felt very tired. The blonde couldn't keep his eyes open. _Must…stay…awake…_

_Sleep Princess…time for reconciliation is closer…_

Then he abandoned himself to the darkness. And with darkness came Him.

But, in the same time, his body kept on stirring in a well precise direction. 

What pits, were not known.

End of Chapter Two

Teti= uhm, actually, I don't like very much how this chapter came out. Maybe it was too confusing, but it was intended to be this way. If you think I'm wrong, you only have to tell me how it was using the key below. ^___^ review, please?

Now, I would ask you a favor. If you could use 3 minutes of your time thinking about the journalists who were killed in Afghanistan, with the only fault of doing their job. One of them, Maria Grazia Cutuli, was a mother with three children. Please, think about them. Thanks.


	3. When Playing gets Harder

Teti= konnichi wa minna-san! Sorry for the long waiting, but I've had a HUGE writer's block __ so I hope this isn't too crap, because my sister's watching 'Hansel and Gretel' right now, and I'm distracted by the noise of the tv. There's maybe some OOCharacterness. Chibimon= bullshit! You're distracted because you're watching it too! 

**Teti= *blushing* am not! It's just that the tv is in front of me.**

**Chibimon= yeah, right. My, isn't the witch simply horrific?**

**Teti= who's watching it now?**

**Chibimon= oh shut up!**

Teti= v^__^v I've won. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Oh, and Saria, tell Taichi to don't threaten me anymore ^__~ he appears in this, so everyone's happy *big grin* 

GHOSTS FROM THE PAST 

When Playing gets Harder 

**Taichi was walking around by himself, while thinking about stuff, school, soccer, Yamato… _No, no, stop thinking about him!_ The brunette sighed; his blonde, talented, handsome friend was always in his thoughts lately. The way his eyes sparkled when he was content, never happy, but content, the way his golden locks twinkled at the sun, the way his lips curved seductively when he smiled…the way he was so uniquely Yamato, _his_ Yamato.**

**Well, actually Yamato didn't know that last bit, but, hey, a guy can dream, right?**

**_No, he can't. So stop dreaming or have the guts to tell him!_**** Of course he couldn't tell Yamato his developing feelings. Yeah, right, it would be, like 'Hey Yamato, guess what? I'm in love with you; now come over here, you sexy boy…'. He would have his friendship broken and a black eye.**

**Nor that he didn't hope that maybe, just maybe the blonde bishounen could have feelings for him too. **

**His thoughts were interrupted by the said object of his longings, who was walking, but had his eyelids closed; as if he was sleeping.**

**"What on earth…" Taichi murmured to himself, but then noticed that Yamato was talking. No, not talking, he was _speaking_ something incomprehensible; it wasn't Japanese, or English, or even French. It was a weird language he had never heard before.**

**He decided to follow him. Yamato was walking straight on, but he looked like he actually _knew _where he was going to.**

"At inimiutu Chadesh- Heptah 

**_Chadesh- Amon_**

**_Chadesh- Nefti"_**

**"WHAT????????" Taichi exclaimed really surprised. He ran to catch with the blonde.**

**"Yamato, what are you saying?" he asked him. No answer.**

**"Yamato?". Still no answer. Taichi began worrying. What the hell was wrong with him?!**

**"Yamato?! Hey Yama?! Yama are you listening to me???" he grab the musician's wrists, so he couldn't escape. Yamato kept on walking, even though Taichi was holding him.**

**"Yamato what's the matter with you?!" he was now facing him, while the blonde had still his eyes closed. Taichi was now worried sick. He started shaking the slender boy, shouting, when, suddenly, Yamato opened his eyes.**

**Taichi paled. Yamato's eyes _weren't _like those. They were so blue, but not a sky blue, like maybe Takeru's, but a deep ocean blue, so warm, but in the same time so cold.**

**_Those _****eyes were empty. All of the fire and the ice which were Yamato, had disappeared. They were so limp, so unnatural that scared the brunette out of his guts. And they weren't seeing. **

**It was like Yamato was blind. _But, if he's blind, why won't he talk to me?_**

Taichi asked his more-than-a-friend if he was alright. Yamato simply looked in his directions, without answering. 

"At inimiutu Chadesh- Heptah 

**_Chadesh- Amon_**

**_Chadesh- Nefti"_**

"What?! Yamato, why don't you tell me something? Anything?! Please, talk to me, if this is a joke, it's scaring me. Please Yama, stop it!" Taichi begged, now completely terrorized by his friends' behaviour. 

Yamato kept talking, saying those exact, senseless words, then stopped. It was like if he was waking up. His eyes went big, and came back to their natural colour. 

"Tai…Taichi…what am I doing here?" he asked confused to the brunette.

Taichi almost cried, for the joy to have his friends back, but stopped himself, frozen. 

"You…you don't remember anything?!" he asked shocked to Yamato.

"Remember what? I just know I was going to practise then I…" Yamato stopped. He didn't want his best friend to think he was crazy, or something, just because he _thought _he was hearing voices.

"I…just blacked out…yes, I must have fainted" he quickly added.

"Don't lie to me Ishida, I know you too well" Taichi warned "or you tell me what the hell is going on yourself, or I'll have to use other ways to make you talk"

Yamato was a little taken back by his words. _I don't know what's going on Taichi, _this _is the problem!_

"Well? I'm waiting" the brunette said.

"Taichi, I, I really don't know what happened. I don't remember anything, I don't know what…" his voice seemed to fade out and he went limp again. His eyes rolled back and his lips parted.

"At inimiutu Chadesh- Heptah 

**_Chadesh- Amon_**

**_Chadesh- Nefti"_**

'Oh no, not again, please not again' Taichi's mind screamed. He slapped the blonde hard, on his left cheek, but he kept talking. He didn't even blink.

"Yamato, Yamato, what's going on…" he cried, putting his slender friend to his, cried in his hair, while he was hugging the slender waist. He was afraid. Afraid _sick_. Something was happing to his Yamato and he couldn't do anything to help him. Then he felt the blonde tremble.

He looked into the musician's beautiful face and saw he was back again. But he heard him whimper.

"Tai…please Taichi help me, help me! I don't want to go, please, help me!!" he cried desperately.

"Yama-chan, what are you talking about?" he asked, not thinking about the pet name "you're not going anywhere,so what's wrong??"

"He…he's coming…please, please, _please _Taichi, please send him away!!!!" the boy begged him.

Taichi was confused, but he felt his fragile friend's body slipping away from him. It was like he was disappearing, he was dissolving in the air.

Yamato sent a last, terrified glare to him, then he wasn't there anymore. Taichi was holding the air.

"Yamato?!!!!! Where are you??!!!!" he screamed. His koi was there a second ago, where is he now?! _Oh God, oh God, oh God…._

Then he ran, ran to find him , ran to save him form everything which was hurting him. 

_Don't worry Yama, I'm coming…or at least, I hope so_

End of Chapter Three

Teti= ooh, a CLIFFHANGER!!! Aren't I mean??? *evil laugh* MWAAHHHAA*cough*AHAAAH

Chibimon= if you all want to know what happens next, just reviews, 'cause she wanted to make the chapter longer, but then she had decided to leave it there.

Teti= yeah, if I get many reviews I will post the 4th chapter Wednesday or Thursday, as long as the next chapter of 'Never Give Up'.

Yamato= and if she said so, she will do it!

Teti= right Yama-kins. Now the most important thing. 

Chibimon= oh yeah, _that_. So, ready?

All together= MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! WE HOPE YOU ALL HAVE FUN AND SPEND A VERY HAPPY DAY WITH YOUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS!!!!!!! 

_And so this is Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

_Another  year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas   _

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear ones_

_The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and for poor ones_

_The world is so wrong_

_And so happy Christmas_

_For black and for white_

_For yellow and the red ones_

_Let's stop all the fights_

_A very merry Christmas_

_                                                             And a happy New Year       _

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

_Another  year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas   _

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear ones_

_The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas_

_                                                             And a happy New Year       _

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_War is over, if you want it_

_War is over now_

_Happy Christmas_


End file.
